


look into your eyes

by gardevoirite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardevoirite/pseuds/gardevoirite
Summary: Five times Yuri Plisetsky’s eyes had left Otabek helpless, even if he didn’t know it at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has like no plot i just really love hamilton

_1\. and the sky’s the limit  
_

He did not have the natural talent, nor did he have a lot of resources. Compared to the others, the ones with so much more, he was nothing. It felt easy to just give up, leave Russia, and forget about his dream of becoming an ice skater and making his country proud.

And honestly, he was about to do exactly that. Not only was he stuck with students 2-3 years younger than he was, he _still_ keeps getting scolded for not being able to do what they could.

All those thoughts were erased from him when he looks up and sees a boy - probably ten or eleven, at most - do the exercise perfectly, lifting his leg and pointing his toes exactly as the instructor had told. But it wasn’t that that had captivated him.

It was how his blond hair shifted away from his face, revealing the eyes that had previously been covered. His gaze was haunting, and it shook Otabek to the core.

The shade of light green was piercing, but the gaze was even more so. Just one look said so much - this boy was willing to fight tooth and nail to rise to the top, no matter what it took. He was willing to enter any battle.

He had the eyes of a soldier.

Just one look had said so much to Otabek, and he decided, then and there, that he would not quit. Not ever. Those eyes almost empowered him, felt like the previous obstacles he worried about were nothing. There was no limit as to what he could do. And he would prove it.

He learned soon after that the boy with a soldier’s eyes was named Yuri Plisetsky, and he swears to remember that name. After all, he was the one who inspired him to keep going. And he would.

He promised it to Yuri, even if he was clueless.

* * *

* * *

_2\. cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do  
_

He kept his promise. What he lacked in natural talent, he made up for with pure determination. Instead of being gifted with it, he _earned_ it with his own blood, sweat and tears. He felt that was more rewarding than any natural skill. He worked hard to achieve what his role models have achieved, and he was succeeding.

Yuri Plisetsky, however, was one person he could never catch up to. He had both the natural talent and the work ethic to make him soar past his competitors. 

He wasn’t very fond of social media, but he didn’t need it in order to keep track of Yuri. He was a force to be reckoned with, and so was featured in skating news and articles frequently. Throughout the years they both grew, but something Otabek noticed was that his eyes never changed - the same piercing shade of green that could easily knock someone off guard. The same eyes that a soldier would have. 

He could never forget those eyes if he tried to, and he didn’t. It fueled him to do more, to do better. He wanted to stand on equal ground with Yuri, to be able to look at those eyes head-on without flinching. 

When it was announced that both he and Yuri would be in the senior division, it felt like he would finally be able to reach that goal. 

He knew Yuri would be in the Grand Prix Final. He was so, so close to being in the same level as the boy he had admired for years. He just had to take the last few steps.

* * *

* * *

_3. _you look back at me_  
_

He had done it. He made it to the Grand Prix Final, and he finally stood on the same level as the one he had looked up to for five years. 

Although, considering he had been keeping track of Yuri’s progress for the past five years, he really shouldn’t have been surprised when his first words to him were, “What’s with you, asshole?”

He didn’t know what to say to _that,_ of all things, so he didn’t say anything. Instead he broke eye contact with him and turned to leave. From the corner of his eye he saw Yuri’s face turn from angry and defensive to utter confusion, which, he had to admit, was kind of amusing.

It wasn’t what he thought their first encounter would be, but he didn’t really know what to expect, either. 

Then again, he didn’t think that their second encounter would be him saving the poor boy from his blood-thirsty fans. But, well. Sure.

“Yuri Plisetsky had the eyes of a soldier,” he had said, and he didn’t miss the way his eyes widened at his statement. Year after year he had been called ‘The Fairy of Russia’; Otabek was probably the only person who saw him as the fighter he was, as more than just a pretty face and graceful moves.

His social skills were lackluster at best, he at least admitted that to himself. Straight up asking him to be friends probably wasn’t the best way to go. But when Yuri raised his hand to shake his, he realized it probably didn’t matter anyway.

They ended up in a tea shop, and the back of his mind whispered that when his guard is completely down, his eyes shine a lot more. It was as him the soldier within him was finally resting. And even if they had only met that day, he was glad that he was the one that opened those walls up and let Yuri breathe.

* * *

* * *

_4. _I am so into you_   
_

This was not supposed to happen.

What he wanted was to gain Yuri’s friendship, and that’s exactly what had happened. Even better, they kept in close contact after the Grand Prix ended, and even with the long distance, they grew closer with each text and call (calls that lasted two hours at a time, but that didn’t matter). 

What was _not_ supposed to happen was the feeling in his chest whenever someone so much as said Yuri’s name while he was in the vicinity. And the way his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest whenever Yuri sent him a selfie of him smiling.

And, god, his eyes. Looking at them felt like dying and coming back to life all at once. Now that he knew him, _really_ knew him, he found that it wasn’t just determination in those eyes. There was happiness (like when he visited him in St. Petersburg and how the smile he gave him was something he couldn’t forget), and anger (like how JJ teased him about who-knows-what, again, and he had to physically stop him from kicking his face), and sadness (like how his cat was on the verge of death and he had called him, tears streaming down his face, and by the way he never wanted to see that again). 

It, in all honesty, made him feel weak. And also kind of scared at how tight Yuri’s grip was on him, even if he didn’t know it.

At the age of nineteen he probably should be more mature about this and confront his feelings head-on, but instead he decided to keep it locked up, refusing to acknowledge it. If he did, he feared it would strain their friendship. And he did not want to lose someone so dear to him. 

Ah, his phone was ringing. Speak of the devil.

“You should come visit.” No word of greeting, as always, but the small smile on Yuri’s lips was more than enough. Good thing he wasn’t the type to blush easily.

“Why? You doing okay over there?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I just miss you.” His heart skips maybe three beats. “Plus, I’ve been stuck with Katsudon and Viktor for _way_ too long, and if I hear them sweet talking one more time I’m going to move out.”

He chuckles quietly at that. Considering all the snapchats Yuri had sent him of Yuuri and Viktor spoiling each other rotten, he doesn’t doubt his words for a second. “So you need me as a distraction.”

“I need you to suffer with me.” That actually does get a laugh from him this time. How typical of Yuri, honestly. “C’mon, we haven’t seen each other since the Grand Prix. You could even train here for a while, if you want. Yakov’s been looking for a new soul to torture ever since Viktor retired for good.”

“I don’t know, Yuri. Sure, it’s off season, but tickets are pretty expensive.”

“I can cover for you, if you want,” Yuri replies offhandedly, cutting off Otabek before he could protest. “It could be a really early birthday gift, or something. Please, Beka?”

Beka. He had never called him that before. It was a common enough nickname that he received from other friends, but hearing it from Yuri made it feel special. 

It may or may not had played a part when Otabek finally sighed and said, “I guess I could try. I can go look up flights later.”

Yuri’s eyes brightened up at this, and yes, he may be just a little in love. “Look some up right now! You could stay the week and you could totally rent a bike or something, plus the old hag has been dying to meet you anyway and you might as well shut her up -”

And for the next two hours he listened to him plan out his entire trip to Saint Petersburg as he booked a flight for next week, and this was when he finally admitted to himself that yes, he really, really liked Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

* * *

_5\. my love for you is never in doubt_

Yuri had roped him into using snapchat three months into their friendship. He never liked any form of social media at all, but apparently this was Yuri’s preferred means of communication since he absolutely _loved_ showing Otabek anything and everything.

And he, surprisingly enough, loved receiving every message Yuri sent. It ranged from a new tiger print jacket that he bought or a quiet street at night or a selfie of him scowling while Yuuri and Viktor fed each other in the background. But it kept him updated on his life, as if they weren’t 2000 kilometers away. He tried his best to reply with snaps of his own, but he didn’t think his life was nearly as interesting as his, so he usually just replies with words. 

The one time he decided to snap back started a chain of events that was… unexpected, that’s was for sure.

Yuri’s body was changing, that was for sure, and his flexibility was slowly starting to escape him. After all, nineteen is no longer a child’s age. So it was a big deal when he managed to lift his leg all the way up to his shoulder after weeks of struggling to do so. He snapped Otabek a selfie of him doing exactly that, a proud smile on his face.

And, well, he knew how much Yuri liked it when he replied to him with a picture, or a selfie. So he decided to indulge him just this once. He took a picture of himself smiling, doing a thumbs up sign with his other hand. Captioned it with _‘I’m proud of you.’_ and sent it to him before he could back out.

Seconds later he was notified that he had taken a screenshot of his snap.

Ah, well. He had never done _that_ before.

Before he could react or do anything, Yuri had already sent another snap to him. Upon opening it, he felt as if his breath was taken away.

It’s another selfie, but he was wearing the brightest smile he had ever received, his own hand in a thumbs up sign. His eyes were the greenest shade he’d seen. 

_‘im proud of you too, yknow.’_

He screenshots this too, and Yuri calls him immediately afterwards.

“You should visit,” no greeting, again, and he doesn’t even stop to let Otabek speak. “Just for a day, if you want. I need to talk to you. I can look for train schedules instead of flights so it’s less expensive. I mean, it’ll take longer, but -”

“I’ll be there,” he says immediately, and the way his eyes widened and sparkled at that would be burned into his memory.

Twenty four hours later he’s on Yuri’s doorstep (he could see Yuuri and Viktor trying to sneak out of the house from the backdoor, and for once he was thankful for them) and the moment the door opens he was hearing everything he had been thinking for the past two years.

“So I actually kind of like you a lot and Katsudon has been a total pain in the ass lately because he wants me to just _tell you_ already but I didn’t want to because it’d really suck if we stopped being friends just because I was so stupid so I-”

“I like you, too,” was all he had to say to get him to stop talking, and he couldn’t help but think how _cute_ he was when his face was that red. 

“Oh.” at this point he couldn’t even look at him in the eye.

“Hey,” he said, and he finally managed to look at Otabek in the eye. “I found a really nice looking tea shop when I was on my way here. If you want, we can…”

Yuri brought his eyes down again, but he nodded and took Otabek’s hand in his, closing the door behind him as he stepped out. He felt his own cheeks warm the slightest bit at the contact, but he hasn’t been this happy in a long time.

“…You’re paying, though.”

“Of course.”


End file.
